Spy School 5
by AgentIggy
Summary: Ben Ripley is expecting a normal Christmas holiday but then is informed by the Hales about a new mission that he has to do by himself.
1. Chapter 1

As I walked down the street to my house, I was still thinking about our last mission, how dangerous it was and how much fun we had, but most importantly, that moment… As I was thinking about Erica, something grabbed my legs and tried to ambush me. You see, after Operation Snow Bunny was finished, Erica had been tutoring me on improving my spy skills and now I could pretty much hit a bird on a tree from 100 feet away. So when the ambush came, I was ready for it. I swiftly stepped to the side and knocked my attacker in the head with a powerful Kung Fu chop. My attacker face planted into some soil but then quickly recovered, then, I smelt lilacs and gunpowder… Erica Hale! Erica stood up and brushed the soil on her face and exclaimed " Nice Work back there!" as she gave one of her very rare fleeting smiles. She quickly returned to her cold, far self and said in a serious tone, "A new evil organization is planning a big plot with a few rich billionaires like Leo Shang and it might have a size 15 threat. We have already informed the M16 and they are sending out their best students to work with us, but this time, you have to work alone as we have to monitor them from a far distance. My heart was racing as I was half excited and half afraid. I mean, working yourself being a spy trying to save the world from a size 15 threat? This is insane… Wait! Maybe this is a good chance to impress Erica. So I answered " Alright, I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! AgentIggy here! I know it's been long since I've uploaded this chapter but I got a chemistry exam on Saturday and my maid also left. So now I'm basically stuck with a lot of chores, which seriously sets me back in writing these stories. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

~Chapter 2

Once Erica dropped me that message, I was still immersed in her beauty and imagining myself impressing her. It took me a few long moments to figure out that she had already faded into the background without a trace. I still had a few million questions to ask her at least, like: When am I going to be activated? Where is the mission? Suddenly, my phone rang: Mike. I answered the call and not expected him to be scream- laughing into the phone and teasing me about how I should+ have just told him the truth and how he already knew about the academy, laughing his face off, he told me to meet him at the fair. You see, this is why it sucks to have a spy's life: Firstly, you save millions of people including the president from nuclear bombs and still, everyone thinks you're in some nerd science academy. Secondly, when they keep pushing you to tell you the truth, you crack up and tell them the details, and then they tease you about how bad of a spy you are, but in my defence, Mike wasn't going easy on me with that one. I ran to my house, said hi to my parents, packed my bag(including spy gear), said bye to my parents, and left for the fair. When I was halfway, an unknown person sent me an MSN to me, which I deduced, was from Erica. It said: Be aware Ben. I thought: Going to the fair is not like going to an unguarded prison with dangerous criminals, but I still took her advice anyways, since her advice was always good. When I arrived at the fair, Mike was in a game of Ring the Bottle. When he threw the last ring, he turned to me and said something that nearly made me knock over all the bottles…

Thanks for reading this chapter! The next one might come out tomorrow since I have some extra time. Please share and review!

P.S. Give me some ideas in the reviews, I'm stuck.

~AgentIggy


	3. Chapter 3

**~Hey what's up guys, I am very sorry for not uploading so long, even I had to reread my own fanfic to see what I was up to. Yes, the chapters should now be longer and be seperated. Just read SSSS, it was quite good actually, so I might need to rename the story to something else, any ideas? Anyways, enjoy the chapter! ;) Ben X Erica will come soon...**

 **P.S. Everyone knows what Mike's gonna say...**

"I have been accepted into Spy School!" Mike almost shouted out. I gasped, pulling myself back together and ordering the bottles back after falling onto someone's minigame stall. I was actually quite surprised, which I shouldn't be, since the CIA is a kill or join organization.

Even though I was taken aback, I managed to warn him, "Shush dude, we are still on public property! That is not acceptable spy behaviour, and there are probably already 10 enemy agents around here." Even though I was always the one that got scold for misbehaviour, I had gotten a tip from Erica, so I was well aware of my surroundings. Sure enough, two adults dressed in casual tourist clothing started coming at us.

I whispered into Mike's ear, "Trouble at 3 o'clock, we need to run." I had no idea why they were coming at us now, but no one ever knows what SPYDER is planning. Ever since Murray came personally to drop me a message at the fair a year ago, I had been expecting this kind of stuff that SPYDER does.

We quickly left the fair from the back entrance, crossed the road, and rounded a corner to a narrow alley. I had now changed into my practical gear, black clothing with a utility belt, which I had hidden underneath my purposely oversized T-shirt. Just like what Erica did last year to save ourselves, I took out the lubricator and poured it just behind the corner, so they wouldn't notice the liquid.

"We gotta contact Erica now, can you just send her an SOS message with my phone?" (The Academy phones are encrypted so they are not traceable by enemy agents)

"Ok dude, I know you're into her and all, so you should probably send it to her yourself?"

I blushed, but that wasn't important now, so I retaliated, "This is not a game Mike, we are in real trouble over here, we got 5 enemy agents behind us."

Few seconds later, I heard the yelps of them slipping on the lubricator, and crashing down to the ground. That had worked out surprisingly well, as they all went down like dominos.

"Nice job dude, didn't know you were actually that good!" Mike exclaimed.

"We don't have much time, we need to hurry up. What did Erica say?"

"She said meet at 38.889484, -77.035278."

"That should be the Washington Monument." Just like the Statue of Liberty, it was a secret hideout for looking out for Europian political revolution.

"Oh, why are we meeting there?"

"You'll find out soon."

Washington Monument wasn't that far away since the fair was held nearby. After many memory practices, I have managed to memorize the whole map of the city. Me and Mike kept a quick, steady pace as I leaded him through the busy streets of Washington D.C. A few agents attempted to keep up with us, but they were quickly taken down by me, which even surprised myself as I recalled my old self trying to fight a boxing beanbag.

As soon as we reached the stone obelisk, I looked around, making sure no one saw what I was doing, then I guided Mike to a spot next to the wall, then pushed the stones next to it in a certain order that I had last seen Erica do. Fortunately, the wall to the side of the stones slid downwards with an almost inaudible whirr, revealing a long corridor.

"Wow, I've never knew that there were secret entrances at the Washington Monument." Mike exclaimed.

I shot him a well-now-you-know look.

Suddenly, I heard Mike give a muffled scream, followed by a hand covering my mouth.

I smelt lilacs and gunpowder before I blacked out.

 **~Next Chapter should be tommorow. I actually live in Hong Kong instead of the States so I might get some details wrong. The coordinates are actually for the Washington Monument. Signing out for now, see you tomorrow! AgentIggy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey what's up guys, it's AgentIggy again. I've decided to upload every week because I don't really have much time. But let's get on to the story :)**

I woke up, but was suddenly hit by throbbing pain from my head. I groaned.

"Oh, he's up so soon?" Came the unmistakable voice of Cyrus Hale. He sounded quite surprised.

My eyes were still blurred but started to clear out. I can make out 3 shapes towering over me. "Where am I?" I asked groggily.

"You're in the Washington Monument when you got knocked out by me, but surprisingly, you woke up 5 seconds later." She gave me an approving smile, "Good call on stopping your friend from spilling any more beans." Erica gestured to Mike, who was still out cold and snoring on the cement floor.

I blushed, Erica gave me another compliment, that's 2 in a day! Anyways, I was curious to find out why I've been summoned here. "What am I here for?"

Alexander, who was standing besides the wall, was back to his suave self, wearing his custom tailored 3-piece suit. He informed me excitedly, "You're being activated for a mission!"

I couldn't help myself but to say, "Again!"

Cyrus sighed, "Yes, you have done quite well on your last mission, and now SPYDER is striking once more, and I think terminating their plot will erase SPYDER from earth forever." He handed me an envelope, as usual, it said: For Your Eyes Only. "

Thankfully, it was already open, so I didn't have trouble with the sticker.

 _ **Operation XXXXX XXXXXXX**_

 _ **Agents for activation:**_

 _ **Smokescreen**_

 _ **XXX XXXXX**_

 _ **XXX XXXXXXX**_

 _ **XXXX XXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **XXXX XXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Operation Objective:**_

 _ **Uncover SPYDER's plot and stop it, try to stay alive.**_

Well...I was shocked to see my nickname being used as my actual CIA codename, and a bit of pride actually, since this meant I had proven myself as a valuable asset in the CIA. Many pieces of information were crossed out, but I suspect that the other agents were my friends. I immediately broke into a smile, knowing that I wouldn't be working alone.

Somehow, Erica read my thoughts again, and said, "We're not going to be working together Ben, we will be in different parts of the world."

My smile slightly faltered, "I wasn't thinking of that."

"Sure."

I sighed, this is going to be a long mission...

My thoughts were broken by a sudden yelp coming from my side. It was Mike who had just woken up.

"When, What, Where, Why, Who!?" He shouted.

"Mike, calm down, we're just discussing about our next mission."

"Oh cool! Am I in?"

Cyrus Hale sighed,"Yes, you are, but since you're not as competent as the other agents, you will be pairing up with Ben."

"What!?"I was completely caught of guard by that.

"I'm afraid you will need to 'Carry' him Ben," joked Alexander.

I almost wanted to laugh, but I held it in. Mike, however, burst out laughing.

"This is no time for jokes you morons." Cyrus hollered.

"Well, the mission starts in 2 days, so you better get packed up now."

Cyrus and Erica disappeared without a trace, without even bothering to say goodbye. Leaving me, Mike and Alexander, who was staring into space, not realizing his family had left.

 **This might be a short chapter but I didn't have much time so sorry about that. Signing off for now... AgentIggy**


End file.
